


the rivers are gonna give us the wedding bands

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Proposals, Bisexual B. J. Hunnicutt, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Claiming, Episode: s06e16 Patent 4077, M/M, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: BJ looks at the ring in his palm, glittering in the late afternoon sunlight, and then clutches it.Tag to "Patent 4077"





	the rivers are gonna give us the wedding bands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daylight_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylight_angel/gifts), [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/gifts).

> For Day, who inspired this ♥  
And for Floot, just because.

"Ahh, Doctor!" Mr. Shin pops up from behind his cart. "How is clamp working?"

"Over hill, over dale, Mr. Shin's clamp has yet to fail," BJ says, grinning as he leans against the cart. "That was some good work."

"High quality," Mr. Shin agrees. "I see you are interested in the jewelry. Someone special back home?"

"Uh." BJ blinks, looking up from the selection of crummy rings. "Yes."

He regrets the lie, but Mr. Shin merely grins at him. "Finest selection in Korea. Go on, take a look."

Bj absentmindedly sorts through the tray of rings, before pulling out a silver ring. "What about this one?"

"Ahhhhh, I should have known," Mr. Shin gives him an indulgent smile. "Special discount for that ring for you, doctor."

"Why?"

"Quality materials: melted down scalpel."

"Oh." BJ looks at the ring in his palm, glittering in the late afternoon sunlight, and then clutches it.

"Do you want it engraved? No extra cost," Mr. Shin tries. 

"Well..." BJ opens his hand again, looks down at the ring, and then grins. "Sure thing. Oh, and Mr. Shin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a matching one?"

Mr. Shin grins. "Two for one deal."

BJ nods, and pulls out his wallet. "How much?"

*

BJ is whistling when he walks into the swamp.

That in itself isn't entirely alien, but it's after three days of almost non-stop surgery and being this chipper should be illegal.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Hawkeye asks. "Censors having an off day?"

BJ keeps whistling, sitting down on the end of Hawk's cot. "Hawk. I wanna talk to you."

"Okay..." There's an almost manic glint in BJ's eye- until Hawkeye realizes that his eyes are wet. "Hey, uh, Beej, is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"Yes, something happened, and yes, Hawk, everything is perfectly okay.  _ So  _ okay."

"That's it," Hawkeye says, trying to pull away. "You're staying away from the gas from now on."

"Hawkeye."

The tone is so soft, so reverent, that Hawkeye does stop. 

BJ is smiling at him earnestly, and takes Hawkeye's hand. "I got you something."

"Oh no no no, the last present you gave me was dysentery!"

"Hawkeye." Their eyes meet. “Trust me.”

BJ fumbles in his pocket for a second, his hair falling across his forehead, and Hawkeye wonders when he last got his hair cut.

Then BJ is pressing something small and cold into Hawkeye's palm.

Hawkeye frowns down at it, before looking up at BJ. "... what?"

"It's for you. Dummy." BJ tries to smile. "It's..."

"It's a ring," Hawkeye says helpfully, trying to piece words together. 

"Yeah."

"You got me a ring."

BJ hesitates, then smiles. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Don't make me say it," BJ tells him. "Just... read it."

Hawkeye holds it up to the light, and reads the words engraved on the inside. "'Finest kind.'"

"You are to me, anyway," BJ says, "and I know this is... totally insane, but-"

"But nothing," Hawkeye says, and leans in to kiss him quickly. "I love you."

He realizes a second too late that he's actually said it, and flushes. "God, Beej, I mean I love- I love-"

"I love you too, Hawkeye Pierce."

"But Beej, I mean... a ring? I mean everyone-”

"It's not for everyone," BJ tells him. "Much as I want them to know who you belong to... it's for us."

"I'll know," Hawkeye says. "And what about-"

"It was her idea in the first place," BJ says quietly. 

"Oh." Hawkeye takes the ring and slides it down his ring finger, his hands shaking as he does. "Beej."

BJ laces his fingers through Hawkeye's. "I'm here."

"What about you?"

"I've got one too." BJ holds up his dog tags, where a silver ring clinks against a gold one. "All of you in one place."

"Two people is hardly all of us."

"It's enough," BJ says. "Right?"

Hawkeye looks at the silver ring, and smiles, leaning his head into BJ's shoulder. "Definitely."

There will be questions asked when the silver ring appears on the chain of his dog tags, but the people close enough to look won't care.

"So," Hawkeye says after a second, "I guess this means I can't chase nurses anymore."

"Chase all you want," BJ says, his voice low and warm. "But I'll always be the one that caught you."

He presses a kiss to Hawk's temple, and everything is silver and gold in the light of late afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a Hadestown lyric, thanks to Day for the suggestion!


End file.
